The First War
by hiptobesquare
Summary: Love is blooming, but so is the Dark Lord.
1. Spring Fever

A warm wind swept over the lake on the grounds, and all Sirius could think about was summer holidays away from his parents.

"Finally," he said to himself, "I'll be away from those pureblood nutters."

Suddenly, out of what seemed like nowhere, two pairs of arms hoisted him into the cool, blue water. It was Remus and James, under the latter's invisibility cloak.

"What the –!" spewed Sirius, refusing with gillyweed in his hair. "You could have killed me! What if I hadn't been able to swim!? What if the mermaids got me!

"Well, we didn't really think you'd mind that," chuckled Remus, most uncharacteristically.

James let out a surprised hoot, helping Sirius out of the lake, and taping him on the head with a drying charm.

They had just finished they're 6th year at Hogwarts, and everything was looking up. James had finally snagged a date with Lily for that evening, and it was looking hopefully that he would be Quiddich captain the following year. Remus couldn't believe his luck either; he would be spending the summer in North England with the Weasley's at they're Great-Aunts salt cottage on the water. Sirus, though, thought he had it the best of all. He was finally going to be rid of his family and their hopelessly dark ways; he would be staying with the Potters for the holiday.

"But," added James, "I don't suggest jumping out at people too often, we don't know who's on our side and who will turn around and do us in."

"Always being the prefect, aren't we," sneered Sirius.

"Come off it, you know better than any of us that we need to be careful now," said James, "but I need to run into Hogsmeade and pick up some flowers for Lily, so I'll see you two later."

"You know, I think I'll go with you, I'd like to stop into The Three Broomsticks. The barman's daughter is helping out. Think her name's Rosemerta. You should see the legs on that bird," Sirius said with a wink.

With that, they were off in a dash up to the grounds, and into one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade, leaving Remus alone by the lake. Even though he was looking forward to the summer away, he was really going to miss his friends. He had known the Weasley family since he was a baby, and got on quite well with Arthur, who was only a few years older. With a sigh, he picked himself up off the grass and headed to the Great Hall for supper.

He sat down next to a beautiful third year name Arabella Harrison, smiling.

"Here goes nothing," he thought, helping himself to a hearty scoop of mashed sweet potatoes.

While Remus was attempting to flirt in the Great Hall, Sirius and James were walking down the High Street in Hogsmeade. They parted ways as they passed flower stall next to Honeydukes, and James bought a large bouquet of enchanted daises, that changed color, and then slipped off through the basement of the sweet shop back to Hogwarts to get ready for Lily.

Meanwhile, Sirius had slipped into Three Broomsticks. The barman was home ill, and had sent a friend of his, Barin, to tend to the pub. Rosemerta was in the back room, stacking bottles of mead on the cool shelves; when she saw Sirius walk in, she made sure to drop one of the bottles.

"Oy, Rose, what you doin' droppin' bottles?" yelled Barin.

Sirius heard him yell, and slipped under James's invisibility cloak surprising Rosemerta near the firewhisky; He pulled her under with him.

James and Lily had reservations with the house elves for a special meal on the grounds; he had arranged it weeks ago with his grandparent's house elf, Ruby (who had come to live at the school with James's father years and years ago). He lead Lily to a plot of grass near the Quiddich pitch, and to his surprise, there was a beautiful white clothed table and two chairs, with candles floating in the air; Ruby had clearly outdone herself.

He pulled out the chair for her, and they sat nervously.

"This is really nice, James," said a smiling Lily.

"urm, yeah," muttered James.

"How did you arrange this?"

He explained about the house elves and his grandparents when a tray came swishing into view.

"Chicken of Sea Bass?" said the tray.

They both said chicken, and two dishes piled high with delicious food appeared.

"And for dessert, we have either a chocolate pudding or a key lime pie," continued the tray, "please say your dessert and beverage choice into your goblet," and with a pop it had disappeared.

Lily was impressed. She had played hard to get long enough; James was practically in love with her and had gone very far out of his way to make this evening special.

"Do you want to take a walk?" She asked him after the pudding was done.

She had a surprise for him as well.


	2. It's All Starting To Change

Remus was attempting, poorly, to put the moves on Arabella. She was stunning; thick, curly brown hair, wide brown eyes and dimples.

"Youwannagotoreebromstickswifme?" spewed Remus.

"What?" she asked, looking very strangely.

Great job, he thought to himself, the really is no going back now.

"Would you like to go to Three Broomsticks with me?" he said with a sigh.

"But it's the end of term feast, there aren't any more trips to Hogsmeade until fall," she said curiously.

"I happen to know a way out of the castle," he bragged.

An excited expression came over her face, and she nodded. The plan was that she had to change, and then he would meet her in the third floor corridor, where there was a teeny hole in the wall under the painting of a wizard in a bright yellow jumper and spotted pants.

After checking the map, Remus said the incantation to the hole and it grew. They slid down the hole and followed the trail, entering Hogsmeade in the woods that are behind the Hogs Head.

They ran into Sirius; he was walking towards the passage back in the castle. He was pleased with himself, and couldn't wait until school began again so that his visits with Rosemerta could be a regular habit.

Remus had a wonderful time with Arabella, but too soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. She kissed him in the empty common room and bit him a pleasant summer. He nearly floated up the spiral staircase.

James and Lily walked around the lake, talking about everything. He was so pleased that she was a prefect, and had access to the spare broom cupboard. The mounted a broom together and set off over Hogwarts. It was a clear night, and the moment was perfect. They landed, snuck the broom back, but didn't much feel like going to sleep. They stayed up talking (Lily had transfigured the table and chairs into a small sofa), and fell asleep right before dawn.

"Oy, wha' do ya think yer doin' down here," whispered Hagrid.

"Huh?" murmured James.

"It's almos' train time. Yer trunks ar' already packed. Git a move on!" said Hagrid in a rush of panic, "Ya don't want Dubledore finding ou' about this!"

They practically ran to the train, and when recounting their tale to Remus and Sirius, left out the part where James was kissing Lily on the broom and almost hit a tree. Everyone laughed and laughed, eating Chocolate Frogs and enjoying one another's company.

Over the summer, everything was to change. Voldermort rose, his followers chasing all muggles and blood traitors, killing them if they could catch them.

By the time they returned to school, half of their year was in hiding or dead.


End file.
